


He never lets go

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short one shot about cuteness that is Olicity. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He never lets go

He was on his was to her office when he heard her talking and by what he heard he was sure she was talking to herself, it made him smile to himself.

"This is some nightmare! What have they done to this poor computer? Was someone trying to use it as a cooker? Things like that shouldn't happen!" Were her words.

"Rough day?" She heard so familiar for her voice as she lift her head up. 

"Oliver?" She asked a little bit surprised. "What are you doing here?" Her confused look turned into a smile the second she laid her eyes on him.

"I came to take my girlfriend for lunch." He smiled at her, the smile that was reserved only for her.

Her smile turned softer and warmer. "I appreciate it but I can't go right now." She groaned.

"How come?" He raised his eyebrow.

"They bring this poor thing to me, well they as Brian. It's totally burned and he expects me to get the files from it because as he said or more yelled 'it's VERY important' " She didn't look too happy. "I know I am blonde but I am not stupid." She mumbled.

"He yelled at you?" Oliver's voice changed from light and happy to deep like it usually did when he heard something he didn't like.

Felicity knew wgat it meant when his eyes darken a little bit. "It's fine Oliver I can handle a little bit of yelling." She tried to send him honest smile. "Plus this is my job, to do this things since I am the Head of IT." She said proudly smiling and showing her teeth.

Oliver's face soften a little bit when he saw how happy and proud she was. "You deserve your position but you don't deserve to be yelled at." His tone stayed the same. "I will have a word with Mr. Jackson." He was serious.

"Seriously?" Felicity raised her eyebrow. "You gonna talk to the guy cause he screamed at your girlfriend?" She shook her head. "I hope you know it's ridiculous." She focused back on her laptop.

"I don't really care." He shrugged. "The only time yelling is aloud around you is in the bedroom or any other place when we are really busy." He smirked when he saw little blush forming on her cheeks.

They have been sleeping together for a while now but it always seemed a though topic for her, it made her shy and intimated.

"Oliver..." She said but stopped as she didn't really know what she wanted to say.

"Still I am taking you out for lunch." He said as he saw she wasn't going to finish her sentence.

"And I am still telling you I can't go." She send him apologetic look.

He didn't like that, he missed her. She wasn't his EA anymore as since they got together he wanted to make her happy and it wasn't just a happiness in their relationship. He wanted me make sure she was happy in ever aspect of her life and he knew that being EA wasn't really her dream job. Even if she wouldn't say that out loud well besides that one time she got recently 'promoted', he decided to do something about it.

But it turned out that before he could work his position in a benefit for her and later hear her complaining about it she got an offer for the Head of the IT department and even if she wanted to turn it down he convinced her he will be fine without her and she should take it. 

Surprisingly it took a lot convincing but she accepted the offer and since then she seemed even happier than before and her happiness was his happiness.

But like he mentioned between his busy life and two jobs even if they spent time in lair together he missed just having her around and being able to look at her through the glass wall that separated them.

He sighed. "I don't want to sound needy and greedy and selfish and actually a little bit like jerk because I know you hate it but deep inside I think you appreciate it more than you can admit..." He heard her laughing. 

"What?" He asks narrowing his eyebrows.

"You are babbling." She grinned. "I can see I am rubbing off on you."

He grinned back at her. "I am well aware of that." His eyes were beautiful when he was smiling, so light and carefree.

"Well back to what I was saying, I can make you come." He said simply.

Felicity's jaw dropped as her cheek redden immediately. Her eyes wide big as she starred at him. 

Then he realized what he said and he erupted in loud laugh. "That's not what I meant." He was really spending too much time with her but he absolutely didn't mind that. "Though on the other hand I can make that happen too." His eyes flash a lust and desire.

She just shook her head. "How exactly you can make me come...." She paused for a second. "to lunch with you." She smirked. 

Oliver still made her nervous at times but she gained a lot of confidence given that they spent a lot of time together and mostly alone.

"Felicity Smoak." He said changing his voice into boss Oliver Queen. "You are fired." He said seriously.

"What?" She almost choked.

"You no longer work here so this" He took the laptop out from her hands. "is not your responsibility anymore." He took her hand interlocking their fingers together as he pulled her up and guide her out of her office.

"Just to be clear I am going to get my job back right?" She cocked her head to look at him.

"After lunch." He looked at her and leaned down to kiss her slowly and passionate taking her breath away. He pulled back leaving sweet wet peck on her lips once again as she giggled.

The next day Felicity was in her office when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She half yelled. 

The door opened and no one else but Mr Brian Jackson appeared in them.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely as she saw he looked rather embarrassed.

"I just want to come by and apologize for raising my voice yesterday." He looked really stiff. "It won't happen again." 

Felicity smiled nodding "Thank you." She got up and took the laptop she was working on. "Here is your computer and all the files were transferred to your current one." She gave him the laptop.

"Thank you." He said simply before he left her office.

When Felicity was left alone she laughed to herself shaking her head.

"Oliver."

She should know by now he always meant what he said.


End file.
